STARGATE SG1: AU
by JackFrost23
Summary: Daniel's Parents are alive! Daniel Jackson lives in Colorado Springs with his parents who are Archaeologists. His Parents run the Archaeology Department at the SGC and they are also on SG-1 as their linguists and diplomats. Real Summary inside!
1. 1973

Disclaimer: Don't own any body or anything, I do however own Lexi Finn and a few props.

Please review and please No Flames.

This Story is an AU story! Daniel's Parents are alive in this one! Instead of Daniel Jackson Opening the Gate in 1994, his Parents figure out how to open the gate in 1973 when Daniel is 8 years old after getting called to the secret base in Colorado Springs.

_Summary: Daniel Jackson lives in Colorado Springs with his parents who are Archaeologists. His Parents run the Archaeology Department at the SGC and they are also on SG-1 as their linguists and diplomats. Daniel is only on base after school where he does his homework in the briefing room. Though he is a shy and quite boy, he always seems know what you need before you even tell him what it is you need.  
_

I definitely do not own any of the quotes that are mentioned through out this chapter and in future chapters

* * *

Chapter 1- 1973

_Clair and Melburn Jackson were working in an Exhibit in the New York Museum of Art that was suppose to open in a couple of weeks, when Clair noticed that the large object that they were placing on top of four columns wobbled dangerously._

_Then the chain snapped. Clair watched as their exhibit collapsed in front of them._

_She and her husband were lucky that they weren't standing underneath the structure when it collapsed._

_Just as they were coming out of shock, their small, pale looking 8 year old boy who they had named Daniel, came over to them._

_He had been watching his parents from a far distance. After seeing what had happened to the display, Daniel was a little shaken._

_Daniel knew that if his parents had been under the structure, he would be parentless._

_Though he had seen what had happened to the structure, he wanted know exactly how it had happened._

_"What happened to the structure mommy?" Daniel asked hoping his parents would tell him._

_"The structure wasn't very stable Danny so when the chain snapped and dropped the cover stone, the columns collapsed" his father said._

_Daniel nodded at his father's response to his question and hugged his father._

_After telling the curator what had happened to the exhibit, the Jacksons decided to head home for the day._

* * *

_After entering their large apartment house, the phone in their kitchen started ringing._

_Mr. Jackson turned to Daniel._

_"Danny, you are not in trouble but I need you to go to your bedroom and stay there for awhile. Ok son?" Mr. Jackson said._

_Daniel did as his father told him to do and went to his bedroom._

_After Daniel had gone into his bedroom, Dr. Jackson picked up the extension line._

* * *

_"We need you and your husband to come to Colorado Springs" General Hammond said to Clair on the phone._

_"I would like to know why sir?" she said._

_"It has something to do with what we have found Dr. Jackson in Giza in 1928" General Hammond said._

_The conversation on the phone went on about the object that had been found in Giza for at least an hour before Clair told the General about their son Daniel._

_The General said it wouldn't be a problem if they brought Daniel with them as long as he behaved himself._

_The Jacksons agreed and told the General that Daniel was a shy and quiet boy of 8 years old and that they would be in Colorado Springs in a couple of days._

* * *

_A couple of days later, the Jackson Family found themselves in Colorado Springs._

_There was a car waiting for the Jacksons at the airport._

_An hour or so later, they found themselves beneath Cheyenne Mt and in the briefing room._

_In the briefing room, Dr. Jackson, Clair and Daniel who was to be taken to the infirmary to be looked after by Dr. Frasier, were introduced to several Airforce Officers and General Hammond._

_"Have a seat people. Before we continue this meeting, I am just waiting for Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha "Sam" Carter, and Dr./Captain Lexi Finn to arrive." Hammond said._

_As he spoke, three people entered the briefing room._

_The three Officers took their seats and waited for the General to start._

_The Jacksons minus Daniel who was in the infirmary with Dr. Frasier, looked at the three people and smiled._

_The General cleared his throat and started speaking._

_"Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Dr./Captain Finn these two people are Dr. Melburn Jackson and his wife Dr. Clair Jackson and they will be the ones to translate the coverstone symbols." General Hammond explaned to the group.

* * *

_

_Later that day in the Commissionary........._

_8 year old Daniel Jackson was reading a book on Ancient Egypt while eating a sandwich and something else he couldn't really identify but the airman who was on kitchen duty said it was a veggie, when three people sat down around him._

_Daniel didn't look up from his book even when Mr. O'Neill said something to him the first time._

_"Hey, buddy, what is your name?" Jack asked again thinking that the boy hadn't heard him the first time._

_Daniel looked up and saw the Colonel looking at him._

_"Daniel Jackson um eh sir" Daniel stuttered over the last few words. _

_Jack smiled at the boy who was sitting across from him. "Danny call me Jack. You don't have to call me sir or Colonel, the only people who have to say that are these two people and other lower ranking Airforce Officers" Jack said pointing at Sam and Lexi._

_Daniel nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich and went back to his book._

_Lexi Finn looked at the boy and noticed the book he was reading._

_"Daniel-" she was interrupted by the small boy._

_"Please call me Danny, Captain Finn" he said softly._

_"Ok Danny, so Danny what are you reading there?" Finn asked before adding "Please call me Finn Danny"._

_"A book about Ancient Egypt, my parents are Archaeologists and Linguists" he said excitedly._

_

* * *

_

_While their son was with the three Airforce Officers in the Commissionary, Dr. Jackson and Claire were in a large room with a large circular cover stone that had Ancient symbols on it._

_Near by there was a chalkboard with hieroglyphs written on it and by the looks of it, it looked like some one had already translated the writing._

_Claire Jackson went up to the chalkboard and began reading it to her self. After she was done._

_"Mel, some one already translated this and by the looks of they used Budge and why they keep on reprinting his books is beyond me. Mel this translation is wrong, it should read: A million years into the sky is Ra, Sun God. Sealed and buried for all time his Stargate." Mrs. Jackson said correcting the Translation._

_Dr. Jackson nodded to her and went on working on the other symbols that were on the cover stone._

_One week later, they discovered that the symbols that were on the stone were Star Constellations._

_

* * *

_

_Later that same day, the two Dr.s explained what the star constellations stood for and that the constellations on the coverstones form an address by which to chart a course through space using Earth as a point of origin._

_General Hammond decides to tell them about the Stargate._

_

* * *

_And that is where this chapter of the story ends. Like I said in the beginning, this chapter is based off of the Original Stargate Movie. I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE OUT THE REST BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THE MOVIE.

FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE ORIGINAL MOVIE:

If you want to know what happens at the end I recommend that you watch the Stargate Movie starring James Spade and Kurt Russell.

This Story is an AU STARGATE SG-1 STORY.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES


	2. 6 years later

Disclaimer: Don't own any body or anything, I do however own Lexi Finn and a few props.

Please review and please No Flames.

This Story is an AU story! Daniel's Parents are alive in this one! Instead of Daniel Jackson Opening the Gate in 1994, his Parents figure out how to open the gate in 1973 when Daniel is 8 years old after getting called to the secret base in Colorado Springs.

_Summary: Daniel Jackson lives in Colorado Springs with his parents who are Archaeologists. His Parents run the Archaeology Department at the SGC and they are also on SG-1 as their linguists and diplomats. Daniel is only on base after school where he does his homework in the briefing room. Though he is a shy and quite boy, he always seems know what you need before you even tell him what it is you need._

This story will show what it would be like if Daniel had grown up on and off the base with his parents. It will also show how Daniel helps with Translations from the different Planets that the SG Teams go to.

I definitely do not own any of the quotes that are mentioned through out this chapter and in future chapters.

* * *

Character Ages:

*Jack is 32

*Sam is 29

Lexi is 24

Daniel is 13 in this chapter

*Daniel's parents are in their mid thirties

*General Hammond is in his mid forties

* These are not the real ages of these characters in the show

* * *

Difference in this story and the original Movie is that-

SG-1 is already formed after the first trip through the gate to Abydos (Daniel is on that trip because his parents don't want to leave him behind)

No one stays behind after the defeat of Ra.

The Abydos gate remains open and the Abydonian and the people of earth become Allies

* * *

Chapter 2- 1978

13 year old Daniel Jackson ran into the briefing room with his homework. This was the only time when he was allowed in the briefing room.

He was just getting started when Sam came into the room followed by Jack, Lexi and his parents, they were followed in by General Hammond.

SG-1 was back from Abydos. Daniel remember the team's first trip through the gate, it was the first and only time he was allowed through the gate.

He had actually died on that trip, he had been shot with one of the enemies staff weapons, while Ra captured the rest of his group. But thanks to a Sarcophagus, he was brought back to life.

But none of that mattered now. He was going to have to find another place to do his homework.

As he was gathering up his papers and his school bag, he didn't notice that a few papers with writings in different languages on them had fallen to the floor as he left the briefing room.

Daniel had agreed with the General about where he was allowed to go and where he wasn't allowed to go. He was only allowed in the briefing room, when there wasn't a briefing or anything that dealt with the STARGATE Program.

Now that SG-1 had returned from their mission on Abydos, he had to leave the room.

Lexi noticed the papers that were on the floor in the door way of the briefing room, she was just about to go ask the General if she could return the papers to Daniel, when she noticed the writing and decided to keep the notes to herself when there was a knock on the Briefing room door.

It was Daniel.

The General waved him on in. "Sorry sir but I seem to be missing some important translations that I did for SG-6 sir" Daniel said.

"SG-6 needed Translations done by you? What happened to Rothman Daniel?" Finn asked as she handed him his translations.

Daniel blushed. "I kind of chased him away Finn" he said sheepishly.

Before anybody could laugh, the Hammond cleared his throat that told Daniel he needed to report to Colonel Barns and left the room.

"Ok so what happened on Abydos this time around people?" the General asked.

"Goa'uld happened sir"

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES


	3. Family Issues and the English Report 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any body or anything, I do however own Lexi Finn and a few props.

Please review and please No Flames.

This Story is an AU story! Daniel's Parents are alive in this one! Instead of Daniel Jackson Opening the Gate in 1994, his Parents figure out how to open the gate in 1973 when Daniel is 8 years old after getting called to the secret base in Colorado Springs.

_Summary: Daniel Jackson lives in Colorado Springs with his parents who are Archaeologists. His Parents run the Archaeology Department at the SGC and they are also on SG-1 as their linguists and diplomats. Daniel is only on base after school where he does his homework in the briefing room. Though he is a shy and quite boy, he always seems know what you need before you even tell him what it is you need. Daniel also has a tendency of getting into lets say trouble, at really bad times.  
_

This story will show what it would be like if Daniel had grown up on and off the base with his parents. It will also show how Daniel helps with Translations from the different Planets that the SG Teams go to.

I definitely do not own any of the quotes that are mentioned through out this chapter and in future chapters.

* * *

Character Ages:

*Jack is 32

*Sam is 29

Lexi is 24

Daniel is 13 in this chapter

*Daniel's parents are in their mid thirties

*General Hammond is in his mid forties

* These are not the real ages of these characters in the show

* * *

Chapter 3- Family Issues and the English Report (PART 1)

"What?" Hammond asked.

"Apophis showed up sir." Lexi said.

Before the debriefing could continue Captain/Dr. Finn was paged.

"Will Dr. Finn please report to The Jackson's office" Robert Rothman said over the PA.

"Sir, if I may. Daniel and I were going over something in the Jackson's office last night" Finn started to explain.

"I guess this briefing will continue later, People you are dismissed" Hammond said with some annoyance in his speech.

"Claire sweetie why don't you follow Dr. Finn to our office to see what young Dr. Daniel Jackson is up to, while I go talk to the General about the girl and the Jaffa who are in the infirmary right now" Dr. Jackson said with a small laugh.

Claire nodded and quickly left the room to catch up with Lexi Finn.

Mel Jackson had been in the General Hammond's office many times before with his young son but this was the first time he had entered the office alone.

"Can I help you Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, sir. You see the trip to Abydos got off to a great start but then the........" Dr. Jackson was interrupted by not only one person but three.

"Sir I recommend that the Jaffa named Teal'c-"

"Sir Daniel found something rather interesting-"

"Sir, Captain Finn discovered-"

"SHUT UP people. Ok now one at a time please" the General said looking at Dr. Jackson.

"Sir, I would like to adopt the girl that we brought back from Abydos sir" Dr. Jackson said

The General stared at the man. "That's a private issue that we will have to discuss later Jackson" and turned towards Jack.

"Sir, I recommend that the Jaffa named Teal'c joins SG-1 sir" O'Neill said.

* * *

A week or so later

Daniel who was looking frustrated,was doing his homework in the mess hall while eating a sandwich that Siler or was Walter who had given him the sandwich?, when Teal'c and the rest of SG-1 came into the lunch room.

His parents were on a two month vacation from the SGC under the orders of General Hammond and Jack O'Neill. So he was stuck staying at Jack's place for two months.

Sam had gain custody over Sha're, so Sam was on leave for a couple of weeks to help Sha're get used to living on the planet Earth. Daniel had a major crush on her. According to Sha're, if they were older and had met on Abydos, her father would have given her to Daniel.

Because the Jacksons already had Daniel, they had let Sam adopt Sha're and plus Daniel had been in the infirmary when he first saw her and had developed a crush. Sha're had been living on Abydos when Apophis and his Jaffa invaded. Apophis and his Jaffa had killed her father and had kidnapped her younger brother Skaara who was Jack's adopted son from the first trip to Abydos while Sha're had barely escaped with her life through the Stargate with SG-1.

Lexi Finn had been called in on a Paranormal Investigation in her home state of Pennsylvania. So basically it was only Teal'c and Jack who came to sit with him. And being short a couple of members, SG-1 was off duty until the rest of the team members returned or just until Sam and Lexi returned.

"Daniel Jackson, you look to be frustrated" Teal'c said.

"I am Teal'c-" Daniel stopped talking and looked at Teal'c's tray and spoke once more.

"Hungry big guy?"

"Indeed"

Jack had been looking at Teal'c's tray too but hadn't said anything because Daniel had beaten him to it.

He also noticed the frustrated look on Daniel's face.

"Something wrong Space Boy?" Jack joked.

Daniel mutter something in Abydobian that Sha're had taught him.

"Jack, my English teacher at school wants us to write about our family. But I don't know how to with out giving anything away let alone which family to write about" he whined.

He had a feeling that something like this was going to happen because it always did.


End file.
